


Delta

by blackjacktheboss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: YOUSEETHINGSANDYOUKNOW SAID: Maybe like an AU ghost Percy or / Annabeth after their tragic deaths and coming back as ghosts or spirits and checking in on their loved ones etc? Some nice angsty stuff because their obviously isn't enough here about that! ;)





	Delta

Percy sat on the bed next to his mother, running his fingers over the deep lines in her face, and wondering if they had always been there or if they had appeared in the last few weeks. Her normally bright blue eyes were empty, staring blankly at the wall across from where she lay. Her breathing was slow and deliberate, like she had to really concentrate on every inhale and exhale to make them happen. 

He had been worried about her since the funeral, when he saw the way she clutched to Paul as Percy’s now empty body was lowered into the ground. She had seemed so small and weak in that moment in a way Percy had never experienced. 

A knock on the front door echoed through the quiet apartment followed by muffled words and the squeak of the front door as it was shut. Percy smiled to himself as he remembered the animation with which his mom told him to pick up some WD-40 on his way home from school because the sound was driving her insane. Then he furrows his brow as he wonders if the can was still in his backpack when the police returned it to Sally. 

Percy’s thoughts are interrupted when Paul walks into the room and sits on top of him. Even after weeks of practice, he hates the feeling of things and people moving through him. 

Paul gingerly places his hand on Sally’s back, rubbing soothing circles as he places a kiss to her temple. “Annabeth is here to see you, love.” 

Immediately, Sally’s eyes light up the way they used to at the sound of Percy’s name. “She is?” 

“Mhmm. Want me to send her in?” 

“No… no, I’ll get up. She shouldn’t see me like… this.” 

Paul places another kiss to Sally’s forehead and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Percy watches as his mom washes her face in the sink, pausing to stare at herself in the mirror as water drips off of her chin. 

She pulls her shoulders back and takes a deep breath before walking out to the living room, where Paul and Annabeth are sitting across from each other making small talk. Annabeth rises as soon as her eyes land on Sally, and the two rush towards each other to embrace. Paul announces he will make some tea and excuses himself to the kitchen while Sally and Annabeth still cling to each other. 

The visit lasts a few hours. Sally and Annabeth hold hands almost the whole time and Paul makes several cups of tea for the both of them, happy to be of service in any way. 

Annabeth’s face gets serious as she envelops one of Sally’s hands in both of hers. “Actually, Sally, there’s a reason I’m here other than just to visit.” 

Sally simply nods and braces herself for whatever Annabeth is about to say. 

“You know that I got in to the university in New Rome…” she says, avoiding Sally’s eyes. “Well, I actually got into Columbia too. And they’ve offered me an academic scholarship and my dad says he’ll help pay for the rest but umm..” 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“Do you think that I could live here? with you? Just for a while at least. It’s just that housing is expensive and I don’t want to have to hear from my step mom all that I owe the family and I don’t mean to be an inconvenience, it’s just-” 

She was cut off by Sally throwing her arms around her and squeezing with all the strength left in her body. “Of course. Yes, of course. You’re family… No matter what.” 

Annabeth burrowed her face into Sally’s shoulder and they rocked lightly back and forth, smiling into each other’s hair. When Paul came back out of the kitchen, Sally told him the news and a smile spread across his face as he moved to join in on the hug. 

Percy watched his family have dinner, and settle onto the couch to watch a movie. His eyes lingered on the empty space on the couch next to Annabeth that would be his. That _should_ be his. But it’s not, and won’t ever be again. He’s learning to make peace with that. 

Later that night, Annabeth settles into his bed wearing one of his sweatshirts and Sally comes in to say goodnight. She tucks Annabeth in, despite the girl being 17, and places a kiss to her forehead. 

“Thank you, Annabeth.” 

“I didn’t do anything, Sally.” 

“You loved my son, Annabeth. You loved him so much, and as short as his life was, he got to love you back. That’s a special thing that not everyone gets. But my boy got it, and that is something I can never thank you enough for.” 

Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater she wore and once again held Sally’s hand, as the older woman continued. 

“You can probably tell, but I haven’t been doing so well. But I’m gonna change that. I… I just forgot for a bit how lucky I am, to have had Percy and to still have you and Paul. As sad as I am, I can’t give up just because Percy is gone. He wouldn’t want that.” 

Percy leaned against his desk, arms tensely crossed over his chest. “No, I wouldn’t.” 

“You and me, Annabeth, we’re gonna be okay. We will take it one day at a time, and lean on each other when we can’t stand on our own. And we will be okay.” 

* * *

After Sally went to bed, Annabeth lay awake in the dark curled up with Percy’s pillow. She buried her face into it, hoping to inhale ever last bit of his smell. Percy sat on the corner of the bed watching her closely and was startled when she spoke. 

“I miss you, Percy.” 

His eyes got wide and filled with tears, or whatever the ghost equivalent of that was as he was still getting the hang of it, and he stretched himself across the bed so he was laying right in front of her. He carefully stroked the side of her face, wishing desperately he could actually feel her warmth. 

“I miss you too, Annabeth. But you’re gonna be okay.” He took a deep breath and let those words sink in. “She’s gonna be okay.” 

Suddenly, a familiar figure was standing in the middle of Percy’s room. 

“Thanatos.” 

“Hello, young hero.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was instructed to give you the time you needed to make peace with your mortal connections. Have you done that?” 

Percy’s eyes darted back to Annabeth who was drifting off to sleep, completely unaware of the exchange going on around her. He watched her for a few heartbeats, trying to remember every line of her face and the gentle curl of her hair. With surprisingly hopeful eyes, he looked back at Thanatos. 

“Yeah, I have. But I need a favor before we go.” 

“Leave it to a child of the Big 3 to ask for a favor from the personification of death.” 

* * *

When Annabeth awoke the next morning, she felt different. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders or as if… as if there was no longer a cloud hanging over her or a shadow clinging to her. 

She stretched her long and worn body, groaning in satisfaction as her back cracked, and rolling over to face Percy’s desk. There was a strange glare coming off of it that caught her eye, motivating her to get up immediately and check it out. What she saw took the breath right out of her lungs. 

Sitting on Percy’s desk was a laptop, its cover adorned with a blue delta that made Annabeth’s heart speed up. A sticky note clung to the computer, and Annabeth immediately recognized the writing. 

_Thought this would come in handy when you change the New York skyline. Can’t wait to see all the permanent things you build._

_Love Always,  
Seaweed Brain _


End file.
